The Boon
by CaptainAmericanna
Summary: Boon- a thing that is helpful or beneficial. synonyms: blessing, godsend, bonus, plus, benefit, advantage, help, aid, asset; When Eleanora Becker's life is threatened she is taken in to protective custody at the request of Raymond Reddington and she becomes one of the FBI's greatest assets, their Boon. Red/OC
1. The Boon

**A/N: Okay so I've recently started watching "The Blacklist" with my dad and I'm so in love! I've had this idea floating around in my head for the past few days so I thought I'd actually publish this first chapter and just see what you guys think!**

 **This is a Red/OC fic, and the OC is significantly younger than Red, she's 24. Sorry if you don't like this, but she has to be to fit into what I have planned! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 _Boon_

 _A thing that is helpful or beneficial._

 _Synonyms: blessing, godsend, bonus, plus, advantage, benefit, help, aid, asset._

When I moved back to DC, I didn't take my dad's warning of the hell that is rush hour seriously.

That decision now ranks pretty damn high on my short list of life mistakes, right under the one time I decided that a nose ring was a good idea.

That decision is now why I am stuck 3 blocks from work in my car behind the slowest Mercedes Benz this side of the Atlantic, head pressed against the steering wheel of my Toyota Camry silently wishing for some kind of nuclear bomb to be dropped on the monstrosity sputtering along in front of me.

A loud beep sounded from behind me and I begrudgingly raised my head to see that the Merc had finally moved up a grand total of 6 ft, a new record for the day. I huffed and tapped the gas pedal until I was bumper to bumper with the hunk of German precision engineering that was blocking the way to my source of income.

1 block and 20 minutes later I pulled into the parking garage at The Smithsonian, and ran like a bat out of hell to the office. I slowed myself to a brisk walk when I turned the corner before my office came into view.

I walked in, honey eyes wide and dark curls looking like I had just fought a pack of wild emus, to see my boss Rebecca standing at the door to her office with a grim look on her slightly aged face.

I attempted to sneak into the room inconspicuously but then I realized that my affinity for wearing red made being inconspicuous very difficult, and by the time I reached my cubicle Rebecca was there as well with a strained look on her face.

"I'm so so sorry for being late Rebecca, construction on 9th was insane today." I placed my bag on the white top beside my computer and looked back at my boss, red bottom lip between my teeth in a sad attempt to look regretful.

Rebecca just stared at me, steel eyes serious. In that moment I was sure that if looks could kill I would be 6ft under.

"Rebecca listen I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be so mad at me for being la.."

"What did you do Eleanora." The hushed tone that she spoke in let me know that my being 10 minutes late wasn't the reason she looked like her cocker spaniel had been ran over by a semi truck.

"What do you mean what did I do? I haven't done anything." My voice squeaked quietly and I attempted to control my facial expressions to keep my coworkers nosey selves from making assumptions.

"Well obviously you did because I have two Federal agents sitting in my office looking for you!" Rebecca then grabbed the sleeve of my scarlet blazer and pulled me towards her office, not even giving me a chance to ask her why the hell two federal agents wanted to talk to me.

When Rebecca pushed me into her office she shot me a stern look and walked out, leaving me very confused and staring at two equally confused Feds.

"Ms. Becker? I'm Agent Elizabeth Keen with the FBI," the serious looking brunette introduced herself and then pointed to the man beside her "and this is Agent Donald Ressler. You aren't in any type of trouble we just have a few questions. " I stood rooted in the spot that I had stumbled into when I had been pushed into Rebecca's office, a perplexed look on my face, before nodding silently.

"We're terribly sorry about pulling you from your work, but this is a matter of some urgency. Do you know anything about a man named Anton Petrolvitch ?" Agent Ressler questioned while taking a seat on the edge of Rebecca's desk before motioning for me to sit in the seat in front of him.

"Um no sir. Sorry can't say that I do." I looked between both him and Agent Keen for assurance that I wasn't a total idiot for never having heard of this man.

"We didn't expect you would have, he's a major boss in the Prirezat Gang in Russia. He's not exactly known for his cuddly disposition and your father had his top man arrested in Berlin a month ago and Mr. Petrolvitch isn't exactly thrilled." Agent Keen looked at me and I decided that today should be "National Seriously Stare and Nora Day".

"So you're worried that he's going to attempt to get back at my father by hurting me?" Being the daughter of a United States Diplomat has some serious advantages and disadvantages, threatening to be killed by international gangsters is just another Tuesday to most of us.

"Uh yeah. How'd you know that?" Agent Ressler raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Agent Ressler, I'm the daughter of a Diplomat. Every other week someone I'm related to is being threatened by some nobody gang leader in Turkaturkastan." I smirked at the agents but their unsmiling faces suggested that my sad attempt at a joke was nothing more than that, sad.

I decided to give them a little leeway and at least act like I was serious.

"I'm used to calls from my parents and Homeland, but this is the first time anyone from any agency has visited me in person. This guy must be serious."

Agent Keen nodded and began to speak, "We've already been in contact with your brother and sister, but since they're both on heavily armed military bases around the globe we believe them to be as safe as anyone can be. You however are going to have to come with us, we promised your father that we would take you in to protective custody until we apprehend Petrolvitch." She gave me a tight lipped grin as if to say "I'm sorry.", before continuing.

"We know that this isn't ideal for you, but we need you to be secure. We have reliable source information that this man is a legitimate threat to not only your life, but he could also be a serious threat to national security."

I sat there for a moment and stared at both agents, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. There was no way that I could be placed into protective custody, I have deadlines and meetings and a cat! Who is going to watch Artemis?!

Agent Ressler must have noticed the look of apprehension and made a sad attempt to reassure me "We've already discussed this with your boss. She doesn't know the details, she only knows that you'll be coming with us for an extended amount of time and you'll be able to do your work from where we will be keeping you."

"Keeping me? Agent Ressler you make it sound like I'll be kept in a cell." I laughed a little before a thought crossed my mind, "I won't be in a cell will I?" Agent Keen smiled a real smile and assured me that I would be nice and comfortable.

I was still a little unsure when they led me out of the office and over to my cubicle so that I could grab my bags and transfer my articles to a thumb drive so that I would be able to work from wherever the hell they took me, God this place had better have wifi or I will find that damn man and kill him myself.

As we were leaving everyone in the office turned and looked at our retreating forms, I could practically hear the rumor mill grinding out tales of how I was a Russian spy and I had been found out. Journalists really do have active imaginations.

"Great. Now my coworkers think I'm a terrorist." I mumbled as the three of us boarded the elevator that led to the parking garage.

Agent Keen placed her hand on my shoulder and looked up at me, being tall is a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Nobody thinks you're a terrorist Ms. Becker."

Ick, Ms. Becker. God I'm 24 not 44.

"Please call me Nora. Since you guys are most likely going to be my new best friends for the next few days, you guys can drop the serious facade. I have to deal with that from my dad and all of his little cronies."

They both smirked and we disembarked the elevator and headed towards a standard "OMG look the Feds" black Sudan.

"Um what are we going to do about my car, and my clothes. Oh and my cat! Someone will have to watch Artemis, she gets lonely." I frowned thinking about my poor little orange persian friend who would be all alone for God knows how long.

"All taken care of Nora. We sent someone by your apartment before we arrived here to collect your clothes and any other necessities. Your car will be dropped off there later this afternoon and we have an agent looking after your cat. I assure you she will be well taken care of."

I felt a little bit better knowing that Artemis wouldn't be alone as we climbed into the car.

"Thanks so much Agent Keen."

"Please call me Liz." She looked back at me from the passenger seat and smiled.

"Guess you can call me Don or Ressler then." Agent Ressler added a few seconds later.

We drove for about 15 minutes before pulling up in what looked like an old sorting facility, Liz must have sensed my question because she answered with "It's an FBI Black sight. We call it the Post Office, it's an old sorting facility for the Postal Service but now it's HQ for our tactical task force. This is where you'll be staying a majority of the time that you're with us, it's the safest place for you to be and we have special permission from higher up to have you here. Just don't go telling anyone where you went to once you're safe."

I nodded my head as the car came to a stop and Ressler got out and opened the door for me. Liz, Ressler and I walked past a group of armed men and towards a yellow elevator which we got into.

A few seconds after the doors closed Liz turned to me

"We've also been given clearance to tell you that the reason we know about the threat to your life is because we have an informant in our custody that told us. Now this is where the serious stuff comes in Nora. The man who we have in custody is named Raymond Reddington." She paused and when she saw that I didn't recognize the name she continued. "Until a few months ago Reddington was was a wanted criminal. He is number 4 on our most wanted list and is one of the most dangerous men on the planet. He turned himself in to us and began to give us the names of criminals from a list he calls the Blacklist. Anton Petrolvitch is number 36 on that list and Reddington told us of the threat on your life from him, so in turn you're here with us." Liz stopped explaining everything when the elevator doors opened and we exited, heading towards a flight of stairs.

I was shocked. I had never even heard the name Raymond Reddington and now I sort of owe him my life. God this day couldn't get any weirder.

Ressler spoke up as we ascended the stairs "With you, only 27 people total know of Reddington's deal with us. We would like to keep it that way so once we get you settled we are going to ask you to sign a waver stating that you won't reveal any information about this case or Reddington, under threat of arrest. Are we clear?" he looked at me with stern blue eyes and I feebly nodded my head in acknowledgement.

We continued from the stairs to a walkway which overlooked an open floor filled with desks and computers, up on the walls were huge screens and people were running wild on the floor. My red flats made a soft clicking noise as we descended the stairs and walked towards a tall African American man standing in the middle of the floor. He just screamed authority to me, I already dislike him.

"Ms. Becker, welcome to the Post Office. I'm Assistant Director Harold Cooper. Sorry for the trouble that this has caused you, but you're safety is our top concern at the mo.." Agent Cooper wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a deep laugh which came from the crosswalk above the floor. Liz sighed and we all turned to face the direction in which the sound came from.

Standing on the crosswalk were 3 people. A very tall and pretty asian woman, a very scary looking African man and an older laughing man in a grey suit and fedora. The three of them began to descend down the same steps that Liz, Ressler and myself had come down a few minutes earlier.

Cooper opened his mouth to speak to the trio but was interrupted once more by the man in the hat.

"Oh Harold who do you think you're fooling? Her protection? Gosh that's hysterical! You're not worried about this woman's protection, you're worried about her value." The man in the hat walked over to where we were standing and stood beside me, smirking at Agent Cooper like the cat who has caught the canary.

"I don't know wh..." He was cut off again by the man as he turned to me and took my right hand into his own.

"Sorry about him my dear, he has no tact at all. You have the loveliest skin. What moisturizer do you use?" The man asked as he clasped his left hand around his right hand which was still holding mine.

I starred at him for a moment before opening my mouth to speak, however Liz answered for me.

"Red what do you want. We weren't supposed to meet for another hour."

The man released my hand and smiled at Liz before answering.

"Lizzie my dear, I wanted to come and meet my latest rescuee! I wasn't aware that she was so pretty however or I would have retrieved her myself." He removed his hat and the large African man took it for him.

I blushed slightly at his calling me pretty and spoke up, tired of being the only one who didn't know who the man was.

"Thanks for the compliment but who are you?" I raised an eyebrow and the man in front of me did the same.

"Oh yes. Where are my manners. Raymond Reddington my dear. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends." he replied as he picked up my hand again and placed a kiss to the top of it before releasing it and sending me a dazzling smile.

The FBI's 4th Most Wanted Criminal just kissed my hand.

Oh if only my Mother were here…..

 **A/N: So there it is! Chapter 1 of "The Boon"! First chapters are always so hard for me to do, but I'm actually really pleased with this! Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors! I have a link to a character profile for Nora on my profile and a link to my Pinterest for this story on there as well if you want to check out anything about the story!**

 **I hope everyone isn't OOC, but if they are please let me know!**

 **And I know it might seem strange that Nora is being told about the Post Office and Red, but it's strategic for the storyline so don't freak out about that please!**

 **Favorite, follow and review! Let me know what you think!**

 **Link to my the Pinterest for this story**

 **annablackwell16/the-boon/**

 **Link to my tumblr**

 **.com**

 **Link to my fanfiction tumblr**

 **.com**


	2. A Very Smart Proposal

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm so happy that you guys like this story so far! If y'all are wondering this story starts off right after "Wujing" in the 1st season, so I guess you could say that this beginning is a sort of Episode 3.5!**

 **Also if you want to follow me on Pinterest to see the board for this story my Pinterest is annablackwell16 and the board is titled "The Boon".**

 **So without further delay, here is Chapter 2 of The Boon!**

The FBI's Rollie chairs are so much better than the Smithsonian's, they don't even squeak when I swirl around; which is something I would know, because I've been doing just that while Agent Cooper berates Mr. Reddington in his office.

After his grand entrance, Mr. Reddington had been wisked away by Agent Cooper and Liz, leaving me in Ressler and Liz's office with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling and wonder when I would be told what I was going to do until Joseph Stalin was taken care of.

When my head began to spin as much as the chair was, I stopped myself and rose up to sit in the chair like a normal human being. I looked at my watch and sighed seeing that an hour had passed since a pretty Indian woman named Agent Malick showed me to the office, then proceeded to walk out and lock the door without so much as a hello.

I eventually got tired of sitting in the best rollie chair in DC and stood up, my black dress pants swishing against the tops of my pale feet. I walked over to where I had placed my bag when I arrived earlier before I reached in and grabbed my phone which I had been forced to turn off when we arrived, 34 missed calls from Mom. If only Liz was in here I could tell her that Petrolvitch wasn't a problem anymore and that someone much more threatening was going to kill me before he could.

I groaned and hastily unlocked the phone to call her back.

"ELEANORA APHRODITE BECKER WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO TURN OFF YOUR PHONE?! YOUR FATHER AND I WERE ABSOLUTELY WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" I flinched as my mother's dulcet tones and my middle name sprung from the small speaker at the bottom of my phone. If there was one thing that Margaery Becker didn't tolerate, it was someone not answering their phone. However at this point in time with a crazy Russian on the war path for our family, I figured that my mom's reaction is a pretty understandable one.

"Mom please calm down, I had to turn my phone off." I attempted to reason with her but she was having none of my excuses today.

"WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO TURN OFF YOUR PHONE ELEANORA?!" Honestly the woman has a set of pipes on her, I wouldn't be surprised if Agent Malick could hear her from her desk downstairs.

I sighed for what felt like the 67th time today before answering, "Mom I've been taken into protective custody by the FBI," she gasped so I continued "they told me that you and dad knew."

"Well I certainly didn't! I swear your father never tells me anything anymore, just the other day your sister sent us a new picture of Charlotte and your father didn't tell me for over 3 hours! Can you believe that Eleanora? 3 hours to see a new picture of my own granddaughter because your father deci.." I went back over to Ressler's rollie chair and softly slammed my head onto his desk as my mother continued to blabber about my sister Claire and my niece Charlotte for another 5 minutes before I interrupted, unable to keep listening.

"Mom I'm just calling to let you know I'm okay. I don't know when I'll be able to get in contact with you again, so tell dad and everyone I love them okay?" I leaned my head against the back of the chair as my mother told me goodbye, before I hung up my phone and turned it back off.

I sat in the chair for a minute, staring at the door to the office hoping that someone would come in.

I get bored super quick and sitting in a dark office with nothing but a rollie chair and my thoughts is really starting to annoy me. So when I heard footsteps and the sound of a key being inserted into the door I jumped out of the seat and bolted to the door, however my dash for freedom was cut short when my foot caught the strap of my bag which my idiot self had left beside the chair causing me to have an impromptu make out session with the floor.

"Well now my dear if I had known how quickly you'd fall for me, I would've had you brought in sooner!" Mr. Reddington's deep voice filled the room and I sighed at the amount of humor that filled it.

"Well Mr. Reddington I'm going to be falling for you quite a bit if I can't learn to keep my bags from in front of my feet." I raised my head up from the floor and saw Mr. Reddington, Liz and Agent Cooper standing in the doorway.

Mr. Reddington busted into a deep jovial laugh and made his way over to my place on the floor.

"You are just a hoot and a half Ellie. Can I call you Ellie? Your name is a mouthful if I do say so myself, Ellie is so much simpler." A strong hand appeared in front of my face and I reached up and took it, the calloused fingertips rubbing my arm as they helped pull me to my feet.

"People usually call me Nora, but yeah. You can call me Ellie if you want. Thanks." I nodded to his hand as he steadied me, the hand that pulled me up now resting on my shoulder.

"Anytime my dear! Now, we have some business to discuss. Lizzie dear, can we please get some better lighting in here? You'd think with the money tax payers pay, there would be some room in the budget for a lamp." I stared at Mr. Reddington as he took off his grey fedora and placed it on Liz's desk as said woman rolled her eyes and made her way over to Ressler's desk and flipped on his lamp.

"Ms. Becker, Mr. Reddington here is going to give you a bit of a debriefing as to why you're here and where you'll be staying during your protection." Agent Cooper nodded at Liz before he turned around and exited the room.

I stood rooted in my spot staring between Liz and Mr. Reddington before speaking up.

"Okay, so what's going on? I'm aware of Anton Petrolvitch and the threat to my life, but it would be very nice to figure out what the hell is going on." I walked over to Liz's desk and took a seat in the rollie chair that I had earlier been having the time of my life in. Mr Reddington grinned at me and turned to Liz.

"I like her Lizzie. She's much more vocal than you are, and her hair has so much life to it." Mr. Reddington then walked over to where I was seated and fingered one of my many dark curls before turning to Liz and doing the same to her straight locks.

"You should get a perm Lizzie. I'm sure you would look wonderful!"

Liz sighed and took a seat on the corner of her desk, facing me as she spoke.

"As I told you earlier Nora, you've been taken into protective custody following a threat to your life made by the leader of the Prirezat Gang in Russia, Anton Petrolvitch." Liz made eye contact and I nodded to encourage her to continue.

"You will be staying in a safe house here in DC and everyday you will be transported here to the Post Office to ensure your safety." I nodded and Liz grinned.

"Ah ah ah. You forgot something quite vital Lizzie dear." Mr. Reddington tutted from his position in Ressler's rollie chair.

"What did I forget Red?" Liz groaned and placed her hand on her hip as she stood from the corner of her desk and stood at my side.

"Ellie dear, you won't be staying in any old stuffy safe house that's been out of commission since before you were born. Which now that I think about it wasn't that long ago. How old ARE you Ellie?" Mr. Reddington tilted his head and squinted his eyes, looking at me in confusion.

I raised my eyebrows. He was worried about my age? Seriously? "Uh, I'm 24. Mr. Reddington if I'm not going to be staying in a safe house where will I be staying? I can't just go back to my apartment. I mean I'm a good shot, but I don't know if I can take down a damn gangster."

Liz looked between Mr. Reddington and me before her mouth dropped open and she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"How the hell did you manage to convince Cooper?!" Mr. Reddington raised an eyebrow and quirked his lip at Liz.

"Your tone is a bit rough Lizzie don't you think?" I stared at him before nodding

"Why did he say yes Red?" Liz placed both hands on her hips and raised her voice as Mr. Reddington tilted his head and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know Lizzie. Who would you rather have Ms. Becker being hidden by; the FBI, who are about as inconspicuous as a face sore, or a man who has made it his business to hide and stay hidden?" Ray raised an eyebrow as if to question Liz before turning to me.

"You look slightly puzzled Ellie. Question?" He grinned

I looked at Liz who was running a hand through her hair while swearing under her breath.

"Oh I have a ton of questions Mr. Reddington, but if you could start by answering what has Liz so worked up by that would be fantastic." I crossed my arms over my chest before remembering that it was impossible to cross my arms without my breasts being squished or pushed forward for everyone and their mother to see.

"Good question Ellie, Lizzie can you answer this dove's question? I feel like it would be easier for you to explain since you have such a way with words." Dove? Really? I know I'm as pale, but dove? Really?

Liz looked at me and licked her lips "Reddington wants you to stay with him. He wants you to go with him and allow him to protect you while we work on this case, and apparently Cooper agreed." if Liz's eyes could have literally thrown daggers, Mr. Reddington would have more holes in him than swiss cheese.

They want me to be protected by the FBI's 4th Most Wanted criminal. These people are nutty, but Mr. Reddington does have a point. I swallowed and swivled in the chair so that I was facing Liz.

"I think it's a good idea." Liz looked at me like I had grown a second head and Mr. Reddington extended his arms towards me as if to say "See" to Liz.

"You can't be serious Nora! This man is dangerous, he," I didn't let Liz finish

"He is also correct. He has alluded every government agent on the planet for the past 20 years, I think he can handle hiding me from Mr. Petro whatever." I stood up and made my way over to where Liz was standing in the center of the room.

"Why can't you be as open minded as Ms. Becker, Lizzie?" Mr. Reddington stood up as well and made his way over to us.

"Nora, I don't think this is a good idea." Liz ignored Mr. Reddington and raised her head so that her eyes met mine.

"I don't blame you for thinking that this is a bad idea. I mean I'm pretty sure that I'm going crazy myself, but he's making sense." I turned to look at Mr. Reddington who was grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"Oh this is going to be an absolute treat." Liz and I stared at Mr. Reddington who placed his fedora on his head and exited the room.

Liz sighed and looked up at me before walking out. Just as she reached the door she looked back at me and raised her left eyebrow, "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into Nora."

I watched her leave the office before I grabbed my things and followed her.

"Yeah Liz. So do I."

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! You guys are awesome! This is by far the best reaction to a new story that I have ever gotten!**

 **Please continue to follow, favorite and most of all review! When people Review it allows me to see just how interested in the story you are, and while I hate to say it the more reviews I get the faster the chapters come out! It just kind of happens with me, when I see a review I get very motivated and I begin working on a chapter! So please just drop a review and let me know what you think about this story! So far I have this story planned all the way up to the first few episodes of Season 2, and I'm hoping to do at least 3 chapters for every episode!**

 **And Check out my tumblr and Pinterest for pictures and info pertaining to the story! The Links are in my profile!**

 **Thanks Again for all the support for this story guys! Y'all have no idea how much it means to me!**

 **X,**

 **Anna3**


	3. Jack and Lucy

**A/N: Once again thanks so much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! Everytime I check my email and I see the notifications from you guys I get so excited! Y'all are so amazing and I'm so excited about this story and what I have planned for upcoming chapters!**

 **I'm not sure how often I will update, because I'm going to start making the chapters much longer than the usual 2,000-3,000 words because I don't want this story to end up being 1,000 chapters before I even get to Season 2! I don't think you guys will mind, but I'm hoping to get the chapters up to at least 5,000-6,000 words so that I an tie a lot more into one chapter!**

 **Anyway thanks so much to every reviewer, favoriter and follower! You guys rock my socks off!**

After walking out of Liz and Ressler's office, Mr. Reddington led me down the stairs to where the Asian woman and African man that I had seen when he entered earlier were waiting.

The man was holding the red suitcase that I use for traveling and the woman was holding matching makeup bag, her face set in a scowl.

"She seems fun." I mumbled under my breath as we approached the two individuals. Mr. Reddington looked back at me and grinned, "She's great fun when it comes to poker, everything else not so much." He laughed at my dumbstruck reaction and continued towards the two.

I sighed and pushed my bag strap further up my shoulder, Mr. Reddington looked back and stopped to wait for me to catch up before taking the bag into his hand placing it over his shoulder and he resumed his steps.

"Mr. Reddington you don't have to..." I protested but he shot me a look and I closed my mouth, silently following behind him.

When we reached the two frightening looking individuals the man took my bag from Mr. Reddington and looked to me expectedly.

I stared at the two of them and cleared my throat.

"Uh, hi. I'm Eleanora Becker, but you can call me Nora if you want. Uh, what are your names if you don't mind me asking?" I stood straight but wrung my hands, a nervous twitch that I had developed to help me deal with talking to new people while at various government functions that I was forced to attend with my dad.

The woman eyed me up and down before smiling at Mr. Reddington expectantly, he returned the smile and turned to me with a small chuckle.

"Ellie dear, meet the two people who will save your life when the time eventually comes," Mr. Reddington raised his arm to the man, "This is my Dembe," he did the same to the woman, "and this is Luli. They're the only two people I trust with my life, and by extension yours! They'll also be staying in our magnificent safe house, Luli makes the most delicious Quiche Lorraine. You'll have to try it one day!" Mr. Reddington clapped me on the back and walked past Luli with Dembe following after, which left Luli still staring at me. God I hate people staring.

I pursed my lips and wrung my hands once more before I smiled at the two exceedingly frightening woman in front of me.

"So. I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. What kind of stuff do you like to do?" She just continued to stare before turning her back and following after Mr. Reddington and Dembe. Did she not like me or something? I'm usually good at making friends, this never happens!

I snapped out of my mental existential crisis and followed Luli to the elevator where Mr. Reddington and Dembe were waiting.

I cautiously entered the elevator and as soon as I was standing beside Mr. Reddington, Dembe pressed the button to close the door and raise the elevator. I licked my lips as I looked at the faces of my companions. Dembe was stoic and intently watching the elevator doors, Luli was engrossed in her nail bed and Mr. Reddington was placing a pair of sunglasses onto his face, his lips slightly pursed.

Nobody said a word the entire elevator ride so I was forced to endure the entire ride to civilization with the only noise provided by the creaking mechanical death trap, this day was doing nothing for my nerves.

As the elevator came to a halt, I let out a long breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding. Mr. Reddington looked over at me as the breath was released.

"Now, don't tell me you're scared of elevators, Ellie?" He teased as we walked past the armed guards and towards a sleek black Mercedes that looked suspiciously like the one that had caused my delay to work this morning.

I looked Mr. Reddington in the eyes, which were partially obstructed from my view because of the sunglasses.

"Well Mr Reddington, if you had spend 7 and a half hours stuck in an elevator in Tokyo with my mother; you would be as well." I smirked and thanked Dembe for opening the back door before sliding in and sitting down on the lush leather seating.

Mr. Reddington slid in to the seat beside me, took off his grey fedora and placed it in the middle seat in between us before turning to me.

"Tell me Ellie, do I make you nervous?" I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow, red lips drawing up into a smile.

"No Mr. Reddington, you don't make me nervous." Dembe was now driving away from The Post Office with Luli in the front seat, looking at her cell phone.

Mr. Reddington paused for a moment and turned to face me before taking off his sunglasses, his light green eyes meeting my honey brown ones.

"Now Ellie dear, you don't have to lie. After all, I did say we were going to be great friends. Friends don't lie." He leaned over closer towards me so that our arms were almost touching, his eyebrow raised in a teasing fashion.

I reached into my purse and pulled out my sunglasses, putting them on before turning back to Mr. Reddington. This guy was a hoot.

"Well Mr. Reddington I can assure you that I'm not nervous about being around you. You haven't done anything to make me fee nervous around you." He laughed and turned back to face the front of the car, I smiled and turned my head to stare out of the window.

The remainder of the ride was silent and before long Dembe pulled the car into the driveway of a large grey brick tudor style mansion, much like the kind of houses that I had grown up attending various embassy parties in Germany.

My eyes grew wide at seeing the pure size of the house, it didn't look like it would ever end.

When Dembe pulled the car to a stop, he hopped out and opened my door before going around to the other side to do the same for Mr. Reddington. By the time I made my way to the other side of the car Mr. Reddington was out and placing his hat on his head while Dembe retrieved my bags from the trunk of the car, I stood beside Mr. Reddington with my mouth slightly parted at the sheer enormity of the house. How the hell did a criminal have such a sweet safe house, I mean I've only seen houses this size in the diplomatic section of Berlin.

He must have sensed my question because he looked over at me as he led me into the house behind Dembe and Luli, who were carrying my bags.

"You didn't expect me to slum it up in some back alley safe house with roaches and mice the size of a chihuahua did you Ellie dear?" I raised my eyebrow as Dembe unlocked the door.

"I prefer to live a luxurious lifestyle my dear. Luxury my dear is the only reason to become a criminal. Remember that." He then proceeded to walk ahead and into the house, leaving me and Luli standing outside one of us with an extremely confused look on our faces.

I looked to Luli with my confused expression, my index finger pointed after the man who had done nothing but leave me speechless all day.

She looked at me and winked before following him inside, me trailing behind her wondering what the hell was going on with the day.

First I'm late to work, then I'm told that some homicidal Russian gangster wants to cut my throat, after which I'm taken into protective custody and told I'm to live with the #4 criminal on the FBI's Most Wanted list.

God this day could honestly not get weirder if Aliens invaded. I'd probably just look out the window and say 'Hm. Would you look at that. The universe is really following the trend of weirdest day ever.'

I shook the thoughts from my head as I entered the ridiculously grand foyer of the mansion, honestly I don't know what I expected.

The floor was a type of marble that was patterned after a Persian rug, the vaulted ceilings went up at least 50 ft at the center of which hung a massive tiered chandelier. The most fantastic object in the entire foyer was the grand staircase which was made out of an off white marble molded with the same tile as the main floor, it curved slightly in the middle and then opened into the upstairs, where Dembe was currently putting my bags.

I just stood rooted in my spot staring at everything in the foyer, how the hell did he even get a safe house like this? I know for a fact that the FBI doesn't have safe houses like this, my dad had taken me to one once in Munich where he had to meet a witness in a diplomats brother's murder and that one was just a hole in the wall 2 bedroom house. This was just plain ridiculous.

I heard footsteps coming from beside me and I turned to see Luli standing in the archway that led to the kitchen, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised and a small smirk on her small lips.

"If you're done admiring the architecture would you like to see your room?" I nodded enthusiastically and she walked over to me and began to walk up the stairs, I followed diligently gripping the oak hand rails in fear that I would slip on the marble stairs and kill myself before Petrolvitch had a chance to even lay his eyes on me.

When we reached the top of the stairs I was just as gobsmacked by the architecture and paneling as I had been downstairs. The railing was made into 10 ft oak arches that connected to the white ceiling and walls, the entire house reminded me of the 16th century english manor that my best friend Marianne lived in in Norfolk.

Luli led me through the long hallways past 6 doors, and finally at the end of the hall there was a gorgeous stained glass window and an old large light brown rectangular oval wooden door with a huge handle and knocker. She pulled out a small skeleton key and unlocked the door before pushing it open and heading inside, me following behind her still admiring the stained glass.

When I walked into the room I was once again shocked by the size. It was a large room with a triangular shaped roof that met in the middle, large dark wooden panels covered the room. In the middle of the room sat a golden seat and behind that were two steps which led up to the 4 poster bed.

My bags were already on the bed and once I saw how large the bed was I couldn't resist basically jumping onto it face first, the comforter was goose feather. Holy shit the comforter was goose feather. I've officially died and gone to heaven, maybe that Petrolvitch guy actually killed me and I'm just dreaming all of this stuff. You know what I don't care.

I released a small giggle and rolled over onto my back to see Mr. Reddington and Luli standing in the doorway watching me with amused expressions.

Mr. Reddington had shed his jacket, tie and hat and was in a white button up and a grey vest, the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to his elbows. I jumped off the bed and attempted to walk over to where the two of them were congregated, but once again gravity made me it's bitch.

I sighed as my face made contact with the floor for the second time today, at least the carpet was much softer than the hard floors of Liz and Ressler's office. Life is all about the small blessings.

However the small fountain of blessings ran dry as soon as Mr. Reddington began to laugh as he walked over to me, hand extended downward to give me help off of the floor. I groaned inwardly and pushed myself to my knees before accepting his hand for the second time today, what little dignity that I had when I had woken up this morning was slowly leaving my body.

Mr. Reddington smiled patted my cheek with the hand that he had so graciously used to pull me from the floor, his green eyes alight with amusement.

"Now Ellie I know that I'm a suave and debonair man with many attractive attributes, but this is the second time that you've fallen for me today. At least allow me to take you to dinner first." I stared at him with one eyebrow raised, honestly I can't tell when this man is joking and being serious.

"You're very humble too it appears. I'd be a fool to decline dinner with such a well rounded individual, if it wasn't for the small little blemish on your criminal record you could be a modern day John F. Kennedy." He stared at me, green eyes slightly widening before he broke out into a massive grin and busting into a deep boisterous laugh.

"My my my, you're quite the jokester aren't you Ellie dear?" I smirked at him before deciding to continue our banter.

"I'm just a modern day Lucille Ball. I have the lipstick and everything." I lifted the corner of my mouth into a jeering smirk, my eyebrow mimicking the action.

Luli laughed cheerfully from the doorway before making her way over to us, a smile on her face and arm extended when she saw the gaping expression on Mr. Reddington's face.

"Okay, I officially like you. Come with me, we'll go downstairs and get something to drink. I think we have a lot of talking to do." I smiled at her and took her extended arm, both of us walking out of the room laughing like a bunch of teenagers while Mr. Reddington finally turned around. As we walked out the door I turned my body and waved a teasing wave before Luli dragged me down the stairs towards the kitchen for a few much needed cocktails.

The next morning I awoke in the most comfortable bed on this side of the Atlantic, the most comfortable bed on the other side of the Atlantic being the one that I slept in at my parent's home. I blinked a few dozen times, eyes trying to adjust at the sheer amount of sunlight coming from the before reaching to the bedside table to check my phone. When I realized that my phone wasn't on the bedside table, I rose up and looked over to the dark oak table to see that the only thing lying on the table was "The Merchant of Venice". I sighed and flopped back down onto the mound of white feather pillows, realizing that I wasn't allowed to have my phone. Graciously someone had placed a clock on the bedside table so I rose up once more and saw that it was only a few minutes past 9, not bad considering that Luli and I had been up way past 2 in the morning drinking schnapps and talking about anything and everything. I really had judged her wrong, she was so much fun! We had talked about college, our families and our love lives. Well, we talked about her love life and my lack there of.

Luli was absolutely scandalized when I had told her that I was still a virgin, she even choked on her drink when I mentioned it.

"What do you mean you're still a virgin?! You're 24 Nora! That's not normal!" She had all but yelled when I told her. I just shrugged before taking a sip of my schnapps and telling her that I had never even had a serious relationship, a few dates here and there but nobody that ever really peaked my interest had ever came into my life so here I was a 24 year old virgin and totally okay with it.

I shook my head at the memories from the night before, deciding that I should probably go downstairs and join the land of the lining. I pushed back the white feather comforter and slowly got out of bed, my red silk night gown brushing my pale feet as I stood. I turned to where I had lied the matching red robe and my bra before slipping them on, with big boobs come big sacrifices. The chief sacrifice being comfort, even in my sleepwear I was forced to wear a bra when confronting actual living humans for the fear of injuring them or myself.

Okay maybe that is a little dramatic, but when you lug around 36DDs for a good 10 years you learn that it's better to be safe than sorry.

After my clothing was situated I walked down the 2 shallow steps and across the spacious room out the door and to the bathroom directly beside my room, thankfully I was sober enough the night before to take off my makeup and take out my contacts. Any day when I woke up not looking like a raccoon with a cannibas problem was a good day, I mean my hair still looked like I had gotten into a tussle with a pack of angry pigeons but small blessings I guess.

I stared in the mirror after putting my contacts in and brushing my teeth for my mandatory 5 minute "complain about my features like that's gonna help any" session, it really helps with self confidence.

Pale skin that could really use a tan, freckles sporadically positioned and a new pimple forming on my hairline were the only complaints that I had today, so I was a happy camper when I left the bathroom with my hair now in a messy side braid in an attempt to control the beast.

I walked down the stairs with a skip in my step as I smelled the delicious scent of bacon being cooked, I really do feel bad for vegetarians. I mean I know they supposedly live 9 years longer than normal human beings, but those are 9 depressing baconless, worthless years so is it really worth it? My sister Claire seems to think so, but she's always been a bit strange.

I shook the thoughts of my older sister from my head and smiled as I entered the kitchen to see Dembe at the stove and Luli already dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a dark green button up shirt, her dark hair perfectly straight and gorgeous. I grumbled under my breath as I walked past her to take a seat across from her at the large island table in the middle of the kitchen.

"What was that Nora?" Luli smirked and looked up from the paper that she was reading her brown eyes, that were a good few shades darker than mine, boring into mine.

I rolled my eyes and answered, "How the hell can you look like you just stepped off of a runway in Milan, while I look like a potato that rolled out of its bag by accident. You drank like 6 glasses more of that schnapps than I did! It's not even fair." I sighed and lied my head down on the black marble table top. I heard a deep laugh and jerked up to see Dembe facing me with a small smile on his face.

"Nora, Luli is incapable of getting a little more than a buzz. It is inhuman really." He then turned back to face the pan of bacon, I stared at him with a perplexed look on my face. Dembe actually spoke, and smiled at me. Holy crap that's a development, yesterday he wouldn't even look at me and now he was joking around with me.

I shrugged and turned back to Luli who was still engrossed in her newspaper, apparently ignoring the entire conversation. I was just about to ask her if she had heard me when I heard the front door close. Dembe and Luli both automatically turned to face the kitchen entrance, hands resting on the guns that rested on their hips. I stopped breathing for a moment as footsteps neared the kitchen, but I soon released it when I saw that it was only Liz.

She was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a burnt orange shirt and a matching black blazer. Standard fed clothes I guess.

I smiled at her and waved and she did the same as she walked over towards me, taking the red messenger bag off of her shoulder and handing it to me.

"Your laptop is now secure, nobody can trace your IP address so you're basically untraceable. Amar, our resident computer wiz, thought it would be a lot better for you to use it if Petrolvitch couldn't trace you." She gave a timid wave to Luli and Dembe, who placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me only after asking Liz is she wanted some which she declined.

I stared at the red bag eternally grateful for the small blessing known as Elizabeth Keen.

"Thanks so much Liz, I've been going crazy without technology." I grinned and took out my black laptop, opening it up and getting the wifi password from Luli.

Liz grinned, "No problem! We won't you to be safe, but not completely caught off from the world."

I looked over at her as I pulled up the Internet browser so that I could check my email, "You didn't just come over here to give me my laptop did you Liz?"

She licked her lips and shrugged turning to Luli who answered Liz's silent question.

"He'll be down in a few minutes." Liz nodded.

A thought dawned on me as I signed into my email, "When am I going back to the Post Office? I should probably go and change, I mean I don't need to be walking around a federal facility in this." I motioned to my attire and Liz opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a familiar deep voice.

"Now now Ellie let's not be too hasty. You look absolutely ravishing in red if I do say so myself." Mr. Reddington stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looking the picture of sophistication in a an off black 3 piece suit and a violet tie around his neck.

I raised my eyebrow and picked up a piece of bacon, my eyes never leaving him as I chewed the pork.

Once I swallowed and took a drink of the Orange juice that Dembe had set down in front of me, I spoke.

"Red's my color Mr. Reddington, but I would suggest you get your eyes checked before calling me ravishing."

He smirked and walked over to Luli and Dembe, wishing them a good morning before picking up the cup of coffee that sat on the counter.

Liz smirked and turned to answer my earlier question, "That's actually why I'm here. Director Cooper decided that it would probably be better for you to stay here rather than be dragged out and about, you'll be able to contact us anytime you need us and we'll keep you updated on everything." I nodded and moved my eyes back to my laptop screen as Liz and Mr. Reddington began to speak about Petrolvitch and any ways that they could possibly lure him out of hiding.

I began to check my email when one in particular caught my attention, it was from my dad's German diplomat friend Edgar Herzog. I hastily clicked on the message.

"Dear Eleanora, your father mentioned in our last correspondence that you are now working for the Smithsonian! Congratulations on being back in the United States. I'm writing to you to invite you and a plus one to a Diplomatic Ball that will be held on Friday October 7, 2013 at 7 pm at the German Embassy here in DC. I hope that you will consider attending, please write back to me with your answer so that I may put you on the guest list.

Best wishes,

Edgar Herzog"

I stared at my screen for a few moments listening to Liz and Mr. Reddington attempt to figure out a solution.

"Red there's nothing that we can do to lure him out. We've tried everything, he's not dumb." Liz ran a hand through her hair and Mr. Reddington sighed while taking a drink of his coffee.

All of a sudden a thought dawned on me.

"The Ball!" I exclaimed, causing Liz to jump slightly. Mr. Reddington tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"What ball Ellie? What do you mean?" I turned my laptop to face him pointed to the email that Mr. Herzog had sent me.

"If he is looking for me then he'll probably assume that I'll be at the ball, I mean my dad is a US Diplomat in Germany so he would know that I would most likely be invited. I can go and lure hi.." I didn't get a chance to finish before Liz interrupted.

"Absolutely not! It's too dangerous for you to walk in there by yourself!" I stared at her for a moment before figuring out a solution.

"I don't have to go in there alone. I know Mr. Herzog very well and if he finds out that I'm in trouble, you guys won't have any trouble getting inside to be on the look out." All 4 of the individuals looked at me with varying expressions. Liz was contemplative, Luli was surprised, Dembe was disapproving and Mr. Reddington was excited.

"I personally think it is a glorious idea. It's been a while since I attended a diplomatic ball, I'll have to get my tux pressed. Those Germans are very serious about their clothes, actually they're very serious about everything now that I think about it." Mr. Reddington was now looking at the corner of the ceiling, head tilted and eyes squinted as if in deep thought.

I looked at him in surprise and confusion. What did he mean he would have to get his suit pressed? Would Liz and the task force really allow him to attend?

Liz eyed him dangerously before speaking.

"Reddington you are NOT going to this ball. You're a fugitive. You can't just waltz into an embassy, it's not happening." She pulled out her phone and called someone, Director Cooper it sounded like, telling him about my idea before sighing and hanging up.

I looked over at her expectedly and she groaned.

"Director Cooper has approved your idea. He's going to get in touch with Ambassador Herzog and tell him what is going on, he's also going to attempt to get Ressler and I invites so that we will be there undercover should anything go wrong."

I grinned nodded, opening my mouth to speak before I was interrupted for what felt like the 56th time today.

"And what did Harold say about my proposition Lizzie? You didn't seem so happy." Mr. Reddington grinned and walked around the table to stand beside Liz who's eye twitched as she looked at him murderously.

"He approved your stupid idea, you will attend the ball with Nora as her plus one."

Mr. Reddington grinned and looked over at me, eyes twinking with amusement.

"Well Ellie dear I hope you know how to waltz. It looks like Jack and Lucy are going to a ball."

Good thing I took dancing lessons when I was little, I would really hate to be gravity's bitch in front of my potential killer.

 **A/N: So I'm thinking that the length of time between the last chapter and this one will be about the normal wait time from now on! It's just so much easier for me to type a few paragraphs and convos every day, rather than entire chapters in one! Also the length is much longer and I really love longer chapters! This is by far the longest chapter of anything that I've ever written, I just hope it isn't too much happening in one chapter! The next chapter should be the last in the AU timeline, I hope to be be in the official show timeline with "The Stewmaker" by Chapter 6 at the latest, but as of right now that will be Chapter 5!**

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! If y'all want to see images for this story then please go to my Pinterest, which is annablackwell16, and follow my board "The Boon"!**

 **Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed! Y'all seriously make my day!**

 **I would LOVE to to make it to 20 reviews by the time I post Chapter 4, which should be sometime in the early days of next week most likely Tuesday or Wednesday!**

 **I know that seems like a lot, but like I said the more reviews I get the faster I type up these chapters! Y'all's reviewing give me an extra dose of "hurry your ass up" to finish chapters!**

 **I also just want to clarify that this is a Red/OC and the actual romance won't start too soon because I really want to develop these characters and their relationship slowly.**

 **Oh also I have a spotify playlist that I have compiled for the story that I listen to in order to give me inspiration to write! The songs are really amazing and really explain the relationship between Red and Nora that I hope to develop! If you want to follow it here is the link!**

 **user/anna_blackwell/playlist/4U4FlbnSKmJEZfyaH7aBsi**

 **Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review Follow and Favorite!**

 **X**

 **Anna**


End file.
